narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Inojin Yamanaka
is a genin and a member of Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan. Together with his teammates Chōchō Akimichi and Shikadai Nara, he forms the seventeenth generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Background As his parents continued to stay close to their childhood friends over the years, Inojin ultimately came to know the various parent's respective kids well. Personality Inojin seems rather obedient and the most reasonable of the new generation of the Ino–Shika–Chō trio, as he, unlike his teammates, insisted on going to training to learn the Ino–Shika–Chō techniques. At the same time, he can be very blunt and indifferent to people, situations and the feelings of those involved even to the point of being condescending. He also seems to have inherited the role of being the most motivated of the trio from his mother, Ino, and his late grandfather Inoichi. Because of his nature, Inojin is a very alert individual with outstanding powers of observation. Appearance Inojin bears a strong resemblance to his mother: he has blue-green eyes and blond shoulder-length hair which he keeps in a small ponytail allowing the rest to fall about his face — both traits featured heavily in his clan. He inherited his father's pale white skin colour and his attire is also similar to that of his father's: a black collarless suit with mesh armour underneath. In his backpack, he carries two items, the handles of which can be seen at each side. As customary of his clan, both of his ears are pierced by grey stud earrings. His outfit later changes to a violet sweater and white overalls, with a brown strap to hold his tantō and regular shinobi sandals. Abilities Inojin is noted to have great talent as a shinobi and is well-versed in a variety of skills. Being trained regularly his parents even before joining the Academy, Shikadai had very advanced shurikenjutsu prowess, able to easily hit the bulls-eye. As a member of the Yamanaka clan and his generation's Ino—Shika—Chō, Inojin has begun learning the various mind-oriented techniques of his clan, including the Mind Body Switch Technique, and collaboration techniques for his team respectively. He is also been taught the art-oriented techniques of his father. Inojin is able to effectively animate his drawings for various purposes, though his drawing style differs from that of his father's greatly, noticeably using different colours. Boruto episode 3 Inojin also wields a tipless tantō, indicating skills in kenjutsu. Like his mother, Inojin is a practitioner of Medical Ninjutsu.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 2's Inojin's Profile Epilogue Academy Arc Two weeks after Boruto's suspension, Inojin voiced his views on how Boruto was taking advantage of his father's status as Hokage. While Boruto brushed if off and offered to be friends, Inojin noted he doesn't trust Boruto with his nature. Later, he joined the rest of the class to watch the fight between Boruto and Iwabee Yuino, which he later intervened as Iwabee decided to break his word. Ultimately, Boruto and Inojin's respective words resonated with Iwabee, ending the fight. The following day, Inojin defended Boruto, saying that he was actually trying to make a name for himself away from his father and did what he did for his friends.Boruto episode 2 After Boruto's failed attempt at shurikenjutsu caused property damage, Inojin and his friends were punished with repairing the damages to the Hokage Rock. The day after Shikadai had insulted Lee for his problems with anxiety, Inojin, Boruto and Shikadai found Lee, who was acting unusually aggressive. A fight broke out between them, during which Inojin managed to trick his opponent and get him off his guard with the help of his drawings, which he used to simulate Shikadai's shadows. After their sensei ends classes early due to the impending Five Kage Summit, Inojin tried to convince his team-mates Chōchō and Shikadai to go training with them. However, they both casually shirk their training opting to eat instead and claiming it was too troublesome respectively. Ultimately, he went to the training field alone, but was afraid to confront his upset mother and hid behind a tree instead contemplating how best to approach the situation. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Inojin was surprised how little some of his classmates cared about it. Later, Inojin continued his training under his father in artistic ninjutsu, noting that his father's style of drawing is so old-fashioned. Versus Momoshiki Arc Inojin meets with Boruto Uzumaki and Shikadai to play video games together after they finish their missions for the day. When Boruto offers to give them his data to make the game easier, Inojin reacts with disappointment, along with Shikadai to find that Boruto had been cheating while they were playing. Inojin enters in the Chūnin Exams with Shikadai and Chōchō. The first round was a true or false quiz, administered by Sai, which turned out to be a sham as both answers were incorrect and every team was dropped into a pit of ink. They were able to pass the first round thanks to Shikadai using his shadow to keep Inojin and Chōchō against the wall and from falling into the ink pit. Inojin exasperatedly states that only his father could come up with such an idea. Ino-Shika-Chō progressed to the second round of the Chūnin Exams, which involved teams competing against each other to for flags. Inojin was able to stop and restrain another genin before he could steal their flag, while Chōchō managed to retrieve another team's flag, allowing them to advance to the third round. During the third round, Inojin loses against Araya. Trivia * According to the movie's light novel adaption, Inojin's role-playing character, when he plays with Shikadai and Boruto, is a white mage. * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Inojin's hobbies are painting/drawing and playing first-person shooter games. ** His favourite foods are cheese and takoyaki. ** His least favourite foods are fatty meats. ** His attributes are: 100 in intelligence, 120 in negotiations, 126 in dexterity, 80 in strength, 160 in perception, and 140 in chakra. ** He has three stars in espionage activities and art of conversation, and two stars in medical ninjutsu. References id:Inojin Yamanaka